


Волшебная булавка

by Crazy_Maestro



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro
Summary: Сказка о принце-колдуне, его верном генерале и волшебной булавке





	Волшебная булавка

**Author's Note:**

> Стилизация; игра с образами принца и «верного Ганса»

В одной далекой-далекой стране жил в мрачном замке Принц. Был ли он красив, неведомо, но к совершеннолетию своему сделался он высок и статен, а по плечам рассыпались черные кудри. В уме же его не сомневались ни друзья, ни враги, потому что ведал он и творил особую магию и достиг в ней большой искусности. Не похожа она была ни на волшбу ведьм, ни на тайные слова знахарей и повитух, умел Принц не просто людей лечить да варить колдовские настойки, а мог даже разговаривать с ветрами и птицами, понимал тявканье лисиц, плач волков и перешептывание деревьев. От них узнавал он, что происходит на свете и их просил о помощи, если хотел достать заветную какую-нибудь травку или диковинный амулет хоть даже из-за бурного Северного моря. Лишь самое Время не мог подчинить себе Принц, и оттого, что никак не удавалось ему исполнить это желание, только больше упорствовал он в своей гордыне. Но ни в одной древней книге, ни у одного странника, которого привечал он в замке, не получалось Принцу вызнать секрета Времени.

Был у Принца, как подобает любому монарху, верный Генерал. Стал он Принцу ближайшим другом и мудрым советником, вместе ездили они на охоту и вместе вели войско в бой, коли случалась война. Весной проводили они часы за прогулками по королевским садам, опутанным стенами душистого шиповника. Жарким летом коротали время у поющего фонтана за книгами или тихой беседой. Осенью развлекал их лес с его золотым оперением и славной дичью. Когда же приходило время зиме с ее буранами и стужей, Принц устраивал для своего Генерала балы, а Генерал разводил для своего Принца камин в тайной малой гостиной и, когда слышал шорох длинного плаща на ступенях, отворял тихо дверь. Подолгу сидели они вдвоем у огня, беседуя о прошлом и о будущем — настоящее принимали они в молчаливой радости.

Лишь одно утаивал Генерал: тревожило его желание Принца владеть Временем, опасался он того, с каким жаром говорил Принц о силе, которую это ему даст. И все же Генерал знал, что разубедить его будет трудно, а потому подыскивал нужные слова медленно, будто прял виток за витком ажурную паутину. А пока не чувствовал готовности открыть Принцу этот свой труд, решил он хитростью отсрочить час, когда начнет Принц составлять и пробовать заклинания одно за другим.

— Не следует затевать такое тяжелое и важное дело на исходе года, — сказал ему Генерал в начале осени. — Все силы пойдут теперь на спад, и твоя вместе с ними, облетит с листьями, скроется подо льдом. Не будет тебе удачи — подожди до весны. Когда вновь поднимется природа, сможешь опять из нее черпать и уж точно найдешь то, чего ищешь.

Без радости выслушал его Принц, но кивнул ему и сжал его ладонь.

— Ты прав, мой Генерал. И без того найдется у нас, чем занять себя этой зимой.

И случилось так, что лукавил не один лишь Генерал, но и Принц не открыл ему своих мыслей: что осень в этот год выдалась слишком ласковой и не отличалась пока что от затянувшегося лета. Даже начавшая опадать золотая листва пахла солнечной пылью и хранила в себе крохи таинственной силы — Принц надеялся, что еще не поздно хотя бы для одного ритуала. И все же слова Генерала заставили его усомниться в своем решении, на сердце стало неспокойно.

«Сделаю лишь одну попытку, — подумал Принц про себя. — И если не получится, то так тому и быть, жду до весны».

Вот и вышло, что оба они скрыли друг от друга свои тяжелые мысли и захотели справляться с ними в одиночку. Вскоре Принц поутру ушел тихо из спальни, вывел из конюшни черногривого жеребца и вместе со своими верными егерями сам-седьмой поехал прямиком в лес. Генерал же, не найдя его в замке, поначалу этому не удивился и не встревожился, ведь Принц и раньше часто исчезал ненадолго — но всегда возвращался к вечерней трапезе.

В этот же день было все по-другому: когда солнце стало клониться к закату, небо заволокло в один миг черными тучами, поднялся снаружи воющий ветер, словно плач сотни молодых вдов. Генерал в это время сидел в кабинете и занимался делами государства — и когда поднял взгляд, нахмурил в тревоге брови. Стало ему неспокойно, будто что-то внутри у него перевернулось. До самой ночи не находил себе места Генерал, бродил по замку, как привидение, и все вслушивался, не послышится ли снаружи конское ржание, не раздастся ли звук легких шагов. 

Разбушевалась гроза. Слуги зажгли свечи, развели во всех каминах огонь, но все равно зябко ежились: почему-то казалось, что и по замку гуляет промозглый ветер. Подали ужин, и Генерал сел за стол, но все не притрагивался к пище. Он пригубил вина из золотого кубка и велел слуге посмотреть, не вернулся ли Принц, не его ли плащ треплет ветер за окном.

Но там никого не оказалось, и Генерал сделал еще один глоток. Он приказал второму слуге проверить, не вернулся ли Принц, не его ли черный жеребец бьет копытом за окном.

И снова никого не оказалось, и снова Генерал отпил вино из кубка. Третьего слугу послал он узнать, не вернулся ли Принц, не его ли голос слышится сквозь грозу за окном.

Стоило слуге подойти к дверям, как они с грохотом распахнулись. На пороге стоял Принц: с его шляпы текла ручьем грязная вода, плащ вымок до нитки, а сам он дрожал, будто осенний лист.

— Заходи же скорее, не медли! — воскликнул Генерал и приказал слугам готовить горячую ванну и нести к ней сухую одежду для Принца. Тому же, казалось, и дела не было до грозы, стал он молчалив и будто сосредоточен на чем-то, ему одному известном.

«Должно быть, он совсем продрог», — с тревогой подумал Генерал, опасаясь, как бы Принц не слег с лихорадкой.

Но тот на следующее утро оказался здоров. Он не пожелал рассказывать о том, зачем ездил в лес, но пообещал Генералу, что с этого дня все пойдет у них иначе.

— Не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться, Генерал. Наконец осень начала брать свое — теперь уж на всю зиму мы с тобой забудем о Времени и станем делать то, что душе угодно! — сказал Принц с блеском в темных глазах.

Поначалу обрадовался Генерал. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем тяжелее было ему на душе. Не осталось больше ни чтения книг, ни прогулок: все дни проводил Принц в работе, часто запирался один в лаборатории и уверял лишь, что все между ними по-прежнему, а изменилось только внешнее, шелуха. Через семь дней решил он устроить бал в честь своего возвращения, чтобы танцевать на нем до самого утра. Генерал понадеялся про себя, что, может быть, это развлечет Принца и развеет его мысли. Он надел парадный голубой дублет, перехватил волосы лентой и по привычке закрепил на запястье, под тканью перчатки, простую булавку, которую подарил ему когда-то на удачу Принц.

На балу собралось множество гостей, принцессы и принцы, графы и графини, бароны и баронессы — все они, шурша шлейфами платьев и постукивая каблуками сапог, кружили по зале и хлопали в такт музыке, когда Генерал переступил порог. Принц был ласков и весел, то и дело смеялся и не пропускал ни одного танца, так что Генерал вскоре отошел в сторону, удивляясь его живости. Только в предрассветный час, когда гости начали разъезжаться, а многие свечи догорели, он подошел к Принцу, и они медленно пошли в танце друг рядом с другом. Внимательно вглядывался в его глаза Генерал, укоряя себя за недоверчивость и волнение. Но блики огня играли на лице Принца, и каждый миг оно казалось другим, уже не тем, что мгновением раньше.

— Что за печаль у тебя, Генерал? — спросил Принц, заметив этот пристальный взгляд. — Неужели не повеселила тебя эта забава? Неужели кто-то тебя сегодня обидел?

— Никто не обижал меня, Ваше высочество, — ответил Генерал, обходя его по кругу. — Забава эта пришлась мне по вкусу, — сказал он, хлопая ладонями о ладони Принца. — И вся печаль моя от нее прошла, — произнес он, низко склонив голову.

Принц рассмеялся и, взяв руки Генерала в свои, заговорил таким тихим голосом, что едва было слышно его за звуками музыки:

— Я рад, что ты доволен и что нет между нами никаких секретов. Но смотри, гостей уж не осталось, мы одни, и совсем скоро наступит рассвет.

С этими словами Принц потянулся к Генералу ближе, и тому вдруг стало холодно и жутко, будто очутился он в сырой могиле посреди темного леса. Понял он, что не может пошевелить и мизинцем. Но когда Принц обхватил рукой его правое запястье, больно кольнула его булавка. Он отдернул ладонь и растер меж пальцев капельку темной крови. А Генерал, словно очнулся от забытья, поклонился Принцу еще раз и ушел в свою спальню, сославшись на поздний час.

Теперь точно знал Генерал, что случилась с Принцем в поездке беда. Когда он поднялся к себе, потемнев лицом от горя и побелев от страха, его встретило яркое рассветное солнце. Генерал поднял голову и с удивлением понял, что на его столе сидит большой ворон с лаковыми перьями. Он посмотрел на Генерала умными желтыми глазами и открыл крепкий клюв:

— Пр-роклят Пр-ринц! Пр-роклят! Вр-ремени до Р-рождества! — прокаркал так и, взмахнув крылами, выпорхнул в распахнутое окно.

В то же мгновение отлетел от Генерала всякий сон. Опустился он за стол и долго-долго смотрел, как далеко за лесом выплывало из багровых облаков красное солнце. Было ему тяжело на сердце, порвались в душе струны, которые он почитал за крепкие канаты. А только когда встал Генерал снова, не было в нем уже страха и сомнений. Каждый час был теперь у него на счету.

Не слыл Генерал умельцем в колдовством искусстве, не знал его таинств, но пришлось ему сесть за магические книги. Он надеялся, что найдет в них ответ, как снять проклятье с Принца и вернуть в замок покой и счастье. Вдруг оказалось, что новая привычка Принца пришлась Генералу на руку: пока первый пропадал в лаборатории, второй путешествовал по его библиотеке в поисках подсказок и намеков. 

Так шел день за днем. Уже почти не осталось листьев на высоких дубах и кленах, а те, что остались, вымерзли на ночном холоде и почернели прямо на ветках. Генерал все шелестел страницами древних рукописей о душах и их сосудах, о магии стихий и металлов. Каждый вечер просиживал он за очередной книгой и, чтобы не забываться сном, крепил себе на ворот острую булавку. Если начинал он клонить голову, булавка впивалась в кожу, не давая Генералу заснуть. А выступавшую кровь он стирал белым платком — и за ночь тот становился крапчатым.

Однако не знал Генерал, и не знал на его счастье Принц, что когда догорала на столе последняя свеча и он все же смыкал от усталости глаза, мертвый сон его оставался все время под охраной. Каждую ночь Принц подходил к двери генеральской спальни и тихо стучал, почти что скребся.

— Спишь ли уже, Генерал? — спрашивал он ласково, словно волнуясь. И что-то поблескивало холодно в его сжатой за спиной руке.

И тогда одна из капель крови на платке говорила в ответ:

— Не сплю, Ваше величество, — а вы бы и ложились.

И если несколько раз подходил к двери Генерала Принц, то разные капли ему каждый раз отвечали.

Вскоре понял он, что не удастся ему извести Генерала, и решил действовать хитростью: сказался больным, слег в постель и позвал его к себе. А был Принц и вправду теперь слишком бледен, скуласт, волосы истончились, плечи сузились, а руки и ноги ссохлись и вытянулись, словно лапы хищного паука. Но не замечал этого Генерал — смотрел на Принца и видел его прежнего.

— Напала на меня страшная болезнь, Генерал, — произнес Принц скрипучим голосом — и этого Генерал тоже не заметил. — Спрашивал я у всех тварей земных и небесных, поможет мне только сердце белого оленя. Достань его для меня, и съедим его вместе!

Обрадованный Генерал поклонился и поспешил собирать людей на охоту. Он думал, что это Принц сам наконец нашел для себя лекарство, и стремился побыстрее его добыть.

Семь отрядов по семь лучших охотников послал Генерал в лес на рассвете и настрого велел каждому вернуться до того, как сядет солнце. Раньше Принц часто описывал ему и даже рисовал тех чудовищ, что жили в глуши по ночам, появляясь после заката и страшась только дневного света. Ни один человек, который попадался им на пути, не уходил от них живым.

Сам Генерал тоже взял свой верный лук, прикрепил булавку к кожаной перчатке и верхом на гнедой кобыле вместе со всеми пустился на поиски белого оленя. Целый день скакал он, прислушиваясь к звукам охотничьего горна, целый день внимательно всматривался в потемневшие стволы деревьев. Вдруг проскачет между ними гордый зверь?

Но когда Генерал возвратился вечером к замку, ни один из охотников не нашел для него радостных вестей. Все привезли с собой богатую добычу, но белого оленя никто не встречал.

Так повторилось и на второй день. Генерал уже вновь ехал прочь из леса, хмуро склонив голову, как вдруг прямо перед ним раздался громкий треск. Гнедая кобыла остановилась будто вкопанная, и Генерал, подняв взгляд, увидел недалеко впереди огромного оленя с великолепной белой шерстью. Прямо между семи его рогов садилось солнце. Олень помедлил на мгновение и ринулся в чащу. Генерал — за ним. Он гнал лошадь, что было сил, выпустил несколько стрел, но все безуспешно: чем быстрее он скакал, тем дальше оказывался от него олень и тем ниже опускалось солнце. Когда зверь одним прыжком перелетел заросли дикой малины и поскакал вперед по болоту, Генерал остановил лошадь. Он со злостью посмотрел в ту сторону, где исчез олень, пустил стрелу в одно из деревьев и, хорошенько запомнив это место, поехал в замок.

Когда он вернулся, то понял, что все остальные уже давно его дожидались. Встревоженные охотники при виде Генерала вновь повеселели и встретили его радостным криком.

— Вот и славно! — воскликнул младший из них. — Мы уж думали, придется в Сочельник по лесу вас искать! А это что был бы за праздник?

— Как Сочельник? — удивился Генерал. — Осень в самом зените.

Охотники непонимающе покосились друг на друга. Затем один произнес:

— Совсем вы, Ваша Светлость, счет времени потеряли за делами. Осень уже кончилась давно.

И когда остальные начали согласно качать головами, Генерал понял, как жестоко обманул его застывший лес. Ни одной снежинки не опустилось на землю, воздух пах мертвой листвой, и зверья все еще было в достатке.

Всего день оставался на то, чтобы расколдовать Принца.

На следующее утро, чуть свет, Генерал уже въехал в лес и отправился на то место, где потерял из виду оленя. Целый день он скакал верхом и бродил по округе, но не нашел ни самого его, ни даже следов изящных копыт. В отчаянии Генерал сел под деревом, в котором торчала его стрела, и закрыл лицо руками, раздумывая, стоит ли вернуться в замок или остаться здесь и позволить чудовищам разорвать его на куски.

На закате он услышал звук копыт, ступающих по сырой земле, словно усталый путник мягко шел по чужой земле к свету окон. Генерал замер, боясь спугнуть зверя и гадая, не белый ли это олень. Он отнял от лица ладони и увидел его прямо над собой — олень смотрел на Генерала большими темными глазами, словно гадая, зачем тот вторгся в его вотчину. Но стоило Генералу выхватить из-за сапога охотничий нож, и зверь опять полетел в глубь леса.

Вновь началась погоня. На этот раз Генерал решил, что или догонит его, или умрет на болотах, в черной воде, не отражающей ни солнца, ни звезд. Он спешил сквозь топь за мелькавшей впереди белоснежной спиной оленя, позабыв про время и осторожность, и даже не заметил, как истончился и исчез дневной свет. Ветвистые рога еще помаячили немного и пропали, будто зверь растворился среди кривых пальцев коряг и полей камыша. Генерал, вдруг опомнившись, оглянулся — и не смог сказать, откуда пришел. Ему показалось, что из темноты на него кто-то молча смотрел. Десятки черных глаз, водянисто поблескивавших в тусклом свете выступившего из-за облаков края месяца. Генерал только покрепче сжал нож в руке и направился дальше.

Долго бродил он по болотам, много раз поскальзывался и падал. Его лицо и костюм измазались в грязи, она засохла на ветру и превратилась в корку. Генерал устал и еле переставлял ноги, борясь с трясиной, но продолжал упрямо шагать вперед. И вскоре услышал неподалеку от себя какой-то звук. Он осторожно подкрался поближе и замер от счастья. У него на глазах выбрался на сухое местечко белый, как молоко, олень — будто и не бродил по болотам.

Но очень скоро Генерал понял, что островок этот непростой, и сердце его сжал холодными пальцами страх. Со всех сторон слетелись к оленю огромные вороны и расселись на ветвях гнилых деревьев. А зверь вдруг поднялся на задние копыта, встал на них по-человечьи и начал живьем сдирать с себя светящуюся шкуру. Вывернув ее наизнанку, он вновь надел ее и оборотился огромным чудовищем о семи рогах. Из широкой пасти торчали острые, как сабли, клыки, на покрытой шерстью спине выступили безобразные наросты, а глаза, все разные по размеру и даже форме, казалось, усыпали всю его морду целиком.

Генерал не смог сдержать возгласа отвращения и, пересилив себя, пошел на него. Чудовище, заслышав его приближение, с громким ревом понеслось на него и чуть не сшибло Генерала с ног рогами — он на силу успел увернуться.

Долго они кружили по островку, долго пытались достать друг друга клыком или ножом. Скоро брызнула кровь, алая и бурая. Затем еще и еще. Генерал и сам уже начал шипеть и рычать, как загнанный зверь, но не собирался сдаваться. Он вновь кинулся на чудовище и вновь попытался уклониться от удара огромной лапы, но не сумел и полетел в грязную воду. Когда он вынырнул о отер рукавом лицо, чудовище уже стояло над ним, качаясь от глубоких ран и закрывая собой месяц. Оно взревело, взглянуло Генералу в глаза, замахнулось — но почему-то отступило и с воем повалилось наземь. Генерал, не веря своей удаче, выбрался из воды и поднял над чудовищем руку с ножом.

Он уже хотел было прикончить монстра и добыть для Принца сердце, но он вдруг взглянул на Генерала своими разными глазами, красными и черными, словно на старого знакомца. И булавка под перчаткой Генерала так глубоко вошла ему под кожу, что стало нестерпимо больно держать нож. Генерал выронил его с криком и упал на колени. Он почувствовал, что последние остатки сил, вернувшиеся было от вида поверженного врага, снова его покинули. Генерал достал булавку и сжал ее в кулаке. В тот же миг сидевшие по веткам вороны спустились на землю. Глаза каждого горели желтым.

— Пр-роклят, — каркнул один из них.

И все разом они заголосили:

— Пр-роклят! Пр-роклят! Пр-роклят!

Генерал со страхом взглянул на чудовище и почувствовал, как потеплела булавка в руке. Он несмело позвал по имени Принца, как не делал уже очень давно. Сначала один раз, затем еще. За карканьем воронов было ничего не разобрать — но вот чудовище вздрогнуло, протяжно вздохнуло и вдруг осыпалось трухой, под которой оказался живой и здоровый Принц.

Он сел, опираясь на влажный мох, и взял Генерала за руку. Булавка между их ладоней стала почти огненной.

— Зря я не послушал тебя, мой Генерал, — произнес Принц устало.

Шестеро воронов взмыли в небо и, ударившись о землю, превратились в егерей. С радостными криками они принялись обнимать друг друга, пока Генерал неотрывно смотрел Принцу в глаза.

— Не повезло нашему самозванцу, — мрачно проговорил вдруг тот. — Захотел получить нас обоих: меня за так, а тебя — за мое сердце.

— И что же делать теперь с ним? — спросил Генерал, все еще не веря своим глазам.

Принц недобро улыбнулся и коснулся щеки Генерала кончиками пальцев.

— Не волнуйся. Это уж полегче будет, чем драться в темноте на болотах.

Пока они радовались друг другу и обнимались, начало неспешно вставать солнце. Егеря без труда вывели их из леса и укрылись на конюшнях. С ними остался и Принц — а Генерал с сердцем дикого вепря в руках пошел к замку.

Он поднялся в королевскую опочивальню и увидел на подушках за балдахином уродливое существо с землисто-серой кожей. Оно плотоядно облизывало тонкие губы длинным языком и смотрело на Генерала голодными глазами. Стараясь не выдать своего отвращения, он протянул вперед ладонь.

— Я добыл Вам сердце белого оленя, Ваше Высочество. Но смотрю я на Вас и вижу, что точно Вы очень нездоровы. Съешьте и мою половину, прошу Вас.

Ему не пришлось долго уговаривать странное существо: оно схватило сердце с его ладони и, сжав обеими руками, начало с удовольствием его пожирать. И доело до последнего кусочка — а проглотив и его, вдруг уцепилось за глотку, стало кашлять, хрипеть и кататься по постели. В эту же секунду в спальню неспешно вошел Принц. Он встал рядом с Генералом и, нахмурив брови, смотрел, как существо с сипением начинает медленно истлевать. Когда от него осталась только щепотка пепла, Принц махнул рукой, и весь он вылетел в открытое окно. На постели лежала лишь блестящая булавка. Принц взял ее двумя пальцами и протянул Генералу.

— Право же, мой Принц, я не знаю, хочу ли владеть ей после такого, — произнес тот, но, увидев волнение на лице Принца, с улыбкой приколол булавку к перчатке. — Если только ты пообещаешь впредь ничего от меня не утаивать.

Принц с радостью в том ему немедленно поклялся. А Генерал повторил про себя его клятву и, взяв Принца за руку, повел его за собой в купальню. 

Ведь не могут царственные особы под Рождество выглядеть дикими зверями!


End file.
